


The Stress and the Snow

by Alarzya



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Aftermath, Blizzards & Snowstorms, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda) Fluff, Post-Canon, Post-Game(s), Rebuilding Hyrule, Snow Day, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alarzya/pseuds/Alarzya
Summary: Winter arrives a bit earlier than expected, causing all rebuilding efforts to be set back and Zelda to be highly stressed about it.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	The Stress and the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a Secret Santa gift for my amazing friend, [_mageofspace_ on Twitter](https://twitter.com/mageofspace1). She is a huge fan of Legend of Zelda and I am really happy that I could give her such an amazing gift.

The snow had come early this year, at least that’s what it felt like. For not seeing a single winter for a hundred years made it seem as the snow would never come. Yet, here it was, throwing a tantrum across the old remains of Hyrule.

For Zelda, this storm was a huge problem in the process of rebuilding Hyrule. She had wanted to get building started up before winter came in, but with the sudden snow it seems that it would be halted, again. She gave a long sigh as she leaned on the railing of the balcony to the Observation Room. The ruins of the city could still be seen past the snow, and seeing it in the veil of the snow only made Zelda’s heart pang more with dread. 

Footsteps, being heard over the roar of the wind, called Zelda’s attention back to reality. She turned to the side to see Link standing there. He had a concerned look, yet said nothing like all the times before. Of course, by this point in time Zelda knew what he was thinking. She didn’t need words for her to understand what was on his mind.

“It is my job to bring back the prosperity that Hyrule had over a hundred years ago,” Zelda says, her head starting to hang a bit, “yet it seems that I have done so little in my kingdoms time of need to bring it to that point.”

She turns her attention back to the ruins layed out in the distance, all while Link steps closer to her. He lays his warm hand on top of hers, giving her another look. Zelda glances over at Link’s face before giving another sigh and looked down again.

“I can’t slow down, not yet. There is so much to be done and so little time. My people are counting on me to rebuild as soon as possible.”

Link closes his hand around hers, grasping it tightly. Zelda quickly shifts her head towards him only to see his soft features and the fire in his eyes. This expression had come as a surprise to her, never seeing such a look from him before. And before she could protest he was leading her through the halls, up a flight of stairs right into the Dining Hall.

The Dining Hall itself was still in ghastly condition. Tables were still broken, there was somehow food thrown all over, and worst of all the air still stunk of monsters. To be fair, Zelda hadn’t been able to get the room cleaned up yet, as she had many other things to repair and fix up before she had work be done on rooms in better condition. Despite this, Link still insisted that she take a seat at a table that wasn’t destroyed and started to prepare a pot to start cooking.

“Why do you insist on us settling down, especially at a time like this!?” 

The only response that Zelda got was Link’s raised brows and narrowed eyes. She didn’t know how to respond to it, so she chooses to remain silent. In the silence she gets to watch Link finish setting up the pot and throw in some milk, herbs and rock salt. Zelda watches intently as Link slowly stirred the ingredients together. Had he always known how to cook? She never remembered him cooking before, not that she paid that much attention before.

It hadn’t taken long for Link to finish cooking the dish. Probably a few minutes of time, which is quite a miracle in itself. He uses the ladle to pour some into two bowls, then putting these bowls on the table for each person eating. Zelda closely inspects her bowl. Cream of vegetable soup, that actually makes sense. She feels a small smile come across her features as she picks up her spoon. It really is the perfect time for this.

“Maybe you’re right,” she chimes in, “maybe I need to slow down a bit and take a break for a bit.”

She brings the spoon to her mouth and takes a sip of the soup. Her eyes widen as a plethora of flavor washes over her taste buds. It was a perfect combination, the perfect flavor for soup. She takes a look at Link now, seeing that his expression had softened once again and that he had laid one of his arms across the table, an open hand facing her.

Hesitating, she slowly slides her hand into his. He brings his other hand over hers and holds it gently. Zelda gives another sigh and looks into her bowl.

“I know I should look after myself better but...it’s hard. There is so much work to be done and what feels like so little time. I just can’t bring myself to do much for myself. It would be selfish.”

Link begins to caress Zelda’s hand with his thumb as a way to soothe her of her burdens just a bit. It does help a bit as she begins to clear her thoughts and breath steadily. 

“Of course I know that I need to be well to be able to do my duties. But it isn’t that simple-”  
She feels as she’s being interrupted by someone’s heavy glase, so she stops in her tracks and takes a look to see what he was thinking. Of course he didn’t take to kindly to what she was saying. By this point it was very much a two sided conversation. Though, past his distastefully sour expression another emotion caught her attention, understanding. For all this time he had understood what she was going through yet hadn’t stopped trying to soothe her nerves.

“Thank you, Link.”, she says softly, “For trying to help me through this.”

She gives a nice smile to Link, who in turn gives it right back to her. He continues to stroke the back of her hand meanwhile. He flashes another look at Zelda, and she can’t help but smile more.

“Of course, I could use all the help I can get. And with your help, maybe I can finally, at least for today, have that break you’ve been so persistent about.”

Link nods at her statement. Zelda then removes her hand from his grasp, continuing to eat her soup. All of this while they continue on a conversation and joke. It may be a cold winter day in Hyrule, but within the walls of Hyrule Castle there is nothing but warmth.


End file.
